


Traces of that Night

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate suddenly runs out of the party, memories of that night flowing back into her mind. Can Max help her? Comfort her? Save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of that Night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of rape and pregancy

“Kate wait!”

The door slammed shut, the thunderous crack dwarfed by the music bumping and thrumming the walls. The very air seemed to vibrate but for Max it all dulled and deafened, the people fading into dark shadows as she watched Kate run through the door and out into the streets. Max bolted forward and pulled the door open, reeling back for only a moment as a heavy wind pushed back against her.

Not even pulling on her coat, Max dove into the pouring rain.

“Kate!” Max cried out as she almost stumbled down the steps, looking around desperately for Kate but finding no trace of her. Her right hand twitched. If she rewound- “No. I can’t.” Max shook her head wildly; the memories were still fresh, and her lips still tingled from that day.

The rained poured heavily from the sky; the wet clothes on Kate’s back blended into her skin, completely soaked through to the point each beat of wind coursing into her very bones. The bus stop bench was far from warm. “Kate…” Max’s voice rung out despite the heavy rainfall blurring the sounds of the cars in the street. “…what do you want Max?” Kate murmured, not bothering to look up from the ground, her hair covering her eyes and her bun undoing due to the rain.

“Kate please… talk to me.” Max swallowed a lump in her throat, “What happened? You suddenly ran out.”

“I… I don’t know Max.” She paused, “I know it was just supposed to be Victoria’s birthday… but… I couldn’t. I couldn’t stay there.” Kate wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if attempting to make her body disappear into the air. “The music was… the same. The smells were… the same…”

“Kate no!” Max stepped forward, as if to comfort the church mouse, but Kate flinched and hugged herself tighter. Max stood in place, her jaw clenching in frustration. “Kate… it’s… nothing was going to happen Kate. I was beside you the entire time. It’s not like the last time; Nathan and Jefferson are gone now and everything is going to be-”

“NO MAX!” Kate screamed, still hiding behind the curtain veil of her hair. “Everything’s not fine!” she shuddered, her body rocking itself back and forth, “I know it’s not the same but I can’t help but think that, feel that. Every time I see a drink I flinch, every time I hear the music thrumming in my ears I feel sick! I feel awful! I feel-”

Kate brought her hand up to hand just in time to catch vomit, the sickly liquid seeping through her fingers, running down her arm and pitter pattering on the wet street.

She sobbed and cried.

“Great! Just perfect!” Kate let out a laugh empty of mirth, bordering on hysteria, “And now I puked. Look at me Max.” she choked back a sob as she looked up towards the brunette suddenly at her side. “I’m an absolute mess. I can’t even go to a party without ruining it; without making a scene and making myself sick…”

“Oh Kate no no!” Max wrapped her arms around Kate and buried herself in the girl’s shoulder. “No you’re not a mess! You’re still messed up after that party. It’s all my fault- I shouldn’t have brought you here I’m an idiot-”

“No Max. You’re- you’re perfect. You’re amazing you’ve done so much-” Kate stumbled through her words, choking sobs wracking through her cold, cold body. “You made me so so happy these past few months.” she looked up, her eyes puffy and red, dark circles indicating a lack of sleep. Not the lack of sleep from a few late nights, but circles burned into her skin as if she hadn’t the luxury to turn off her mind even a moment. “I don’t even know if I’d even be here right now without you…”

A picture flashed through Max’s mind: Kate’s back as she held herself perched on the rooftop. While it didn’t apply in this timeline… the memory was seared into brain and wouldn’t let go.

“Max…” Kate held her stomach tightly. “I- I have to tell you something. And you can’t tell anyone…”

Max only nodded, tightening her hold on Kate, as if she were going to fade from existence any second.

“Of course Kate. I have your back. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Max…” she paused for a moment, her eyes indicating the bus that suddenly stopped in front of them, waiting for the two to get on.

“Since that month… It’s… it’s been three…” Kate bit her lip, unwittingly drawing blood. “But I haven’t… I didn’t…”

“I went to the clinic and… The doctor- the doctor took a test… and I-” Kate clenched her stomach, her nails digging into the skin as she stumbled and bumbled through her words, attempting to form them into some semblance of a sentence.

“Kate, what are you saying?” Max said evenly and stoic as she felt something bubbling from deep deep within. Her vision slowly tinged red and an anger she hadn’t felt for a long long time threatened to consume her.

“Max. I haven’t had my period in nearly three months.”

The bus door closed and it slowly rolled away.


End file.
